


Pack Bonding 101

by Nosiddam1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (without the drinking because werewolves), Alternate Universe, Drinking Games, M/M, Most People Live - Some Have Still Died, POV Lydia Martin, Pack Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nosiddam1/pseuds/Nosiddam1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth or Dare with a bunch of teenage werewolves - these dares were obviously always going to be sensible and well thought out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack Bonding 101

**Author's Note:**

> Back in October 2014 I was dared by a stick of gum to sit on my friend's lap and not let them move for 5 minutes, somehow this came out of it

 

 

 

 

At first Lydia thinks this will all just be a bit of fun, play a fun pack bonding game of Truth or Dare.

 

She quickly realises how much she had underestimated the packs’ collective ego.

 

They’re still on the first round and they’ve already gone through a carton of eggs (a half dozen consumed raw by Jackson and then Scott because Jackson has no creativity), one toe has been licked (and she’s still uncertain why Isaac offered _that_ quickly to be the licked person), and _You’re The One That I Want_ has been energetically recreated by Erica and Boyd (obviously with Boyd starring as Sandy), Lydia herself has given herself a manicure (using only her feet), and Malia has just eaten a weetbix (dry and amidst much grumbling about how she didn’t have to deal with processed grains in the wild).

 

“Your turn Stiles,” Malia decides after finally getting the feeling in her throat back to normal, “Truth or dare?”

 

“I do not trust you people with the truth,” Stiles announces, “So I guess I’m going to have to chose dare.”

 

“Perfect,” Malia purrs, the mischievous glint in her eye obvious even to Lydia from where she’s standing across the room next to the breakfast bar. “I dare you to sit on the lap of the most attractive person in the room for the next five minutes.”

 

Scanning the room before coming to a stop at Lydia where she’s standing next to Derek at the bar, he asks in an obviously fake casual tone, “What if they’re not sitting?”

 

“Executive decision,” Scott calls out, “Every body sit where you are right now.”

 

Lydia starts to sit on the floor before noticing Derek (who is glowering at a cheekily smiling Stiles) has jumped up onto the bench behind them. Smiling brightly (because her skirt is both new and adorable and she _really_ didn’t want to get it wrinkly and dusty) and jumps up on the other end of the bar. “Good idea,” she comments to Derek in a low voice, “Make him work for it,” and is unexpectedly rewarded with a cute blush that begins high on his cheekbones and continues through to the tips of his ears.

 

“Dude, no _fair_ ,” Stiles grumbles as he makes his way towards her. “As if I wasn’t going to embarrass myself anyway sitting on your lap for five minutes. Now they all get to laugh as I try to climb up your stupidly muscly legs too.”

 

(Um, rude much Stiles? She works out her legs 3 times a week so that when monsters come chasing she can go running).

 

Grabbing a bar stool Stiles places it oddly, kind of closer to Derek to her, but when he climbs up onto the bench first she can understand his reasoning (and appreciate the fact that he’s taking care not to displace her skirt), before being utterly shocked at his complete _lack_ of reason when he swings his leg over Derek and plants his butt firmly in his lap and wrapping his legs behind his back.

 

“Does he lose the bet if he can’t remain in my lap?” Derek asks once Stiles has apparently situated himself to his liking (which took an uncomfortable amount of wriggling if you were an innocent and shocked bystander like Lydia).

 

After looking over to Scott first, Malia confirms with a grin, “I would say that he would have to forfeit the dare.”

 

“You wouldn’t,” Stiles denies, twisting around (trusting Derek to keep them balanced) as he glares at Scott.

 

“I’m afraid I’d have to concur,” Scott agrees sadly, “And you know what that means. If you can’t complete your dare you have to complete the forfeit.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Stiles sputters, “Werewolf strength Scott! How am I supposed to keep him pinned for five minutes?”

 

“Guess that’s your problem now,” Derek says smugly as he cups Stiles butts and moves to wriggle off the bench with Stiles in tow.

 

With a determined look in his eye Stiles leans in and whispers in Derek’s ear. Judging by the slight squirming and the decided lack of removal of his hands from Stiles ass, not to mention the blushes now being sported by the majority of the weres (Erica excluded because she’s a kinky so-and-so) Lydia thinks its safe to say Stiles will be remaining safely in Derek’s lap for the remainder of his dare.

 

When they start sharing cute, chaste kisses while they wait for Mason and Liam to finish shaving each others right legs no one has the heart to tell them their five minutes is up.

 

When they start making out they seriously consider stopping them, but when Derek’s hands start moving from the _out_ side of Stiles pants to the _in_ side they spray them both with water bottles (already prepared from the haircut Kira gave Allison) and decide to call pack bonding night a success. (Even if their success was a little higher than originally anticipated).

 

 

 

But seriously, Derek and Stiles? When did that happen, and more importantly, how did she miss it?

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously the forfeit is to do a nudie run through the Sheriff's station because Parrish was on duty and they didn't want him to feel too left out that he couldn't be there so he had potential (threat) of nakedness in his workplace to look forward to.


End file.
